Pájaro de media noche
by Dreimind
Summary: Dicen que si un pájaro negro te visita a media noche no debes ignorarle o te traerá desgracia, otros opinan todo lo contrario, lo ciertos es que si quedas atrapado por aquella encantadora mirada aguamarina no saldrás nunca del letargo. /(Franky x Robin)/


**Pájaro de media noche.**

_**Disclaimer: **ya sabemos todos los aquí presentes, que One Piece no me pertenece, de Eiichiro Oda es. _

_**Pairing:** Franky x Robin_

* * *

Dicen que cuando un pájaro negro picotea tu ventana en reiteradas ocasiones es porque nada bueno trae, desgracia o enfermedad hasta maleficio dicen, puede caer sobre la persona o familia, unos aseguran que hay que echar cal alrededor de la casa y rezar a todos los dioses habido y por haber, asegurando que así el ave arribara vuelo y el embrujo desaparecerá, otros en cambio aseguran que el ave es mensajero del diablo y que se le debe dejar entrar a la casa para que esta comunique el mensaje que viene de las tinieblas. El chaman dice que se trata del espíritu de una persona que murió de una forma poco ortodoxa y que su alma no ha podido encontrar la paz eterna decidiendo tomar el cuerpo del ave negra para comunicarse con los vivos, afirma que estas aves no son malignas y que uno debe entrar a preocuparse si el que toca la ventana es un ave de blanco plumaje, porque son estas aves las que traen la penuria.

La verdad es que Franky poco creía en esas supersticiones de viejos cagados de la piña, todos con sus controversias respecto al pájaro negro, ¿cal alrededor de la casa? Eso le sonaba tan estúpido como no beber refresco de cola porque engordaba, ¿mensajero del diablo? Si. Podía ser, pero estaba seguro que si dejaba entrar al ave en su casa después no sabría como sacarla y dudaba enormemente que el pájaro siquiera hablara; que se tratara del espíritu de una persona que quedo atrapado en el cuerpo del ave, curiosamente le resultaba más razonable.

No así encontraba razón alguna para que el bendito pajarraco picoteara _sú_ ventana sin encontrar sosiego alguno, de echo parecía hacerlo con mayor ímpetu cada noche.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, con su incesante picotear hacia la ventana.

- ¡Podrías irte intento dormir! – grito hastiado abriendo de par a par la ventana, el ave le observo brevemente antes de adentrarse en su habitación.

Franky se dejo caer en la cama, estaba cansado y no tenia tiempo de corretear a un ave en mitad de la noche.

Dios, parecía que solo a él le ocurría ese tipo de cosas tan insólitas, primero se olvidaba del proyecto en tecnología y luego una tonta ave le molestaba, apostaría que ni siquiera para caldo servia.

Cuando creyó estar entrando en el maravilloso primer sueño, el pájaro de oscuro plumaje se poso en su vientre reclamando su atención, dando saltitos y revoloteando para hacerle abrir los ojos, esquivando agílmente un golpe que se notaba dolía mucho.

- ¿Es que ni siquiera me vas dejar dormir? – Franky se subió las gafas dejándolas reposar en su frente y levantando apenas la cabeza observo al ave, tardando unos minutos en reparar que de pájaro negro no se trataba si no más bien era un ave de hermosas plumas moradas – ¿agua marina? – se reincorporo y tras frotarse los ojos un par de veces comprobó, que en efecto el pájaro poseía un plumaje morado y una mirada demasiado humana para su gusto.

Siguio con la vista al ave que danzando en el aíre resplandece posándose en el dintel de la puerta recordandole a Franky el cuento de un célebre escritor del siglo XIX. **(*)**

Involuntariamente Franky estira su brazo en dirección al ave quien se posa en este, callada, inmóvil, reticente, el muchacho acerca el brazo para verla de más cerca aunque se le es difícil al hacerlo en penumbras, fuerza los ojos hasta dar con los ojillos del ave, agua marina son sus orbes y como hipnóticos discos girando, Franky se pierde en ellos.

Siente como su habitación da vueltas de caracol y como él mismo parece hacerlo, vueltas y vueltas y más vueltas hasta finalmente caer de bruces en un lugar desconocido.

- joder.. – Franky sacude sus ropas levantándose del suelo, una vez conforme observa a su alrededor – ¿Donde coño estoy?

Se trata de un angosto pasillo escasamente iluminado, sin pensárselo Franky camina en busca de la salida, las paredes son de cemento puro y el suelo de una tierra tan dura y fría que pareciera exhalar los gritos de los difuntos, al menos eso piensa Franky al ver más de un cadáver regado por el suelo, carcomido y hecho cenizas, posiblemente sea ceniza lo que este pisando piensa mientras sigue su marcha, encontrando al poco andar la salida.

Un paisaje primaveral, tremendamente acogedor aparecio frente a sus narices, con una cascada que alimenta las plantas y un frondoso árbol donde colgado un columpio una joven se mece, el paisaje es demasiado perfecto, demasiado maravilloso como para creer sea verdadero, las aves revolotean libres. algunas adornando con sus cánticos el acogedor lugar.

- Franky, ya llegaste.

- ¿eh? si...

- Los chicos están preparando la fiesta.

- ¿Fiesta?

- Lo olvidaste... – la muchacha se levanta del columpio y camina hacia el – dijiste que hoy te quedarías para siempre ¿recuerdas?

- ¡cierto! ¡hoy es el súper día! Lo siento, la verdad es que esta semana eh andado un poco paranoico.

- ¿Paranoico? ¿que es eso Robin? – un pelinegro con un trozo de carne en la boca salido de la nada se enrollaba entorno a Franky como cual serpiente en su presa.

- ¡Luffy no molestes a Franky! – Regaña Nami intentando separar al chico del peliceleste

- ¿pero que es paranoico?

- Algo que tu cerebro de goma no podrá entender jamas

- ¿Qué es un cerebro de goma Usopp?

Y así como apareció uno fueron apareciendo distintos personajes que Franky reconoció muy bien, esos eran sus amigos y esa conversación parecía que ya la había vivido tantas otras veces...

Mientras Sanji discutía con Zoro sobre quien tenia más fuerza y Brook acompañaba con su música el cuento que narraba Usopp que tan entretenidos tenia a Luffy, Chopper y Nami, Robin aprovecho para separar a Franky del grupo y llevárselo al pasillo de donde Franky había salido.

- Espere tanto por este día... – la morena sonrío acorralando a Franky en una pared besándolo intensamente, Franky delineo con sus manos la cintura de ella y al separarse noto como la sonrisa dulce que tantas otras veces ella le dedicase había desaparecido.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – como única respuesta Robin abrió la boca desmesuradamente, como si de un animal se tratase y engullo al chico quien solo pudo vociferar una maldición antes de perder la conciencia.

Los chicos que celebraban sonrieron ampliamente al ver como regresaban de aquel pasillo Robin tomada fuertemente de la mano de Franky,quienes habían finalmente sellado su compromiso, Franky se había desprendido de su cuerpo porque ya no lo necesitaría para estar cerca de la mujer que amaba y así jugando con la mano de ella celebraron su nuevo ingreso a aquel paraíso.

Dicen que si un ave te invita a seguirle no lo hagas porque según la historia que va de boca en boca, un chico siguió en la noche a esta ave de plumaje oscuro y ojos profundos como el mar y que su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado, muchos aseguran que el ave lo engullo en un callejón dejando como única pista un mechón celeste junto a una pluma morada. Se dice también que estas aves son mensajeras del diablo que avisan con anticipación el infortunio del chico, dicen que contrarias a las ordenes de su patrón picotean insistentes la ventana de su presa diciéndoles que huyan, pero como estos no hacen caso se los terminan llevando.

Hechiceros dicen que el mejor remedio para ahuyentarlas es capturar una estrella en solsticio de primavera y quemarla el primer día de invierno frente a la casa, otros dicen que es más efectivo ofrecer en sacrificio una paloma blanca y otros más osados aseguran que ahí que bañarse en agua bendita todos los días durante un año.

Como sea, nadie nunca pudo decir a ciencia cierta si estos conjuros ayudaban, tampoco nadie nunca se entero que ese joven no había muerto, ni desaparecido y que feliz vivía entre los vivos y los muertos.

Aún así la idea de ser devorado por un ave sonaba mucho más entretenida que la trillada de un lobo que devoro a una niña camino a ver a su abuela.

* * *

**(*)**_:''célebre escritor del siglo XIX.'' - De Edgar Allan Poe iba la definición con su maravilloso escrito conocido como: ''el cuervo'' o ''the raven''.-_


End file.
